Kag, I know what you did last summer
by kamakazi2
Summary: Don't be fooled by the title its not some stupid horror rip off. Kag's friends know that somethings up adn it all has to do with what happened with her and some guy named Inuyasha.
1. Default Chapter

It's come to my attention that I can't blame the events that happened last summer on my friends or even possibly (if I wanted to try a different angle) my lack there of friends. As easily as it may be to blame this whole disaster on them I must accept responsibility for it. I mean sure I should have called them more planned more events, etc. But that does not excuse there... rudeness. I mean totally ignored! Shut down! I need new friends. I don't even know where to start!  
So who wants to here about the summer that wouldn't quit?  
  
Prologue  
  
I guess you all know who I am I mean you wouldn't be reading my story if you didn't know who I was, but I suppose that there are a select few of you who haven't heard of me so let me introduce myself to you. My name is Kagome I will not give you my last name so you can't find me. I'm guessing that there's probably a few hundred Kagome's so I figure I'm pretty safe just giving you my first name. I've been careless with facts before and I've gotten in trouble. I will also not tell you the exact location of my house (because you can find out who I am by where I live as well) I will just tell you that my home has been in my family for many generations. I live with my grandfather, mother, and younger brother. My father was killed in a car accident when I was younger so I don't really remember him.  
  
Miroku told me that it was stupid to put pen to paper and write out my story, because if it falls into the wrong hands then I could be jeopardizing the past and future. And then I told Miroku if he didn't shut up id kick him where the sun don't shine. I write down all my adventures on both sides of time, because I hope that someday I can pass them on to my generations. 


	2. She knows

Chapter One  
  
"KA-GOOMEE, where have you been!" exclaimed my best friend Yuka in her high whinny voice.  
  
"I've been home," I mumbled. I wasn't a good liar and everyone knew it. Although I'd discovered that when I mumbled or covered my mouth my lies became more believable.  
  
"Really?" Yuka raised her eyebrows passed her forehead and gave a great big smile. ". Because," she continued, "every time I've dropped by you've been unavailable to take callers. I was really worried."  
  
"You were?" I asked skeptically. Yuka was know to be somewhat of a gossip scoundrel and I figure the only reason she'd stop by to check on me would be to see what heinous disease I'd contracted and how long I had to live. "Well, thank you," I smiled graciously. "I'll have to have my mother make you some cookies or something."  
  
She leaned across the table and whispered into my ear, "Well you know what I would like even better," she paused and raised her eyebrows even higher "If I could meet that guy you've been running around with."  
  
The smile I had plastered onto my face slide onto the ground, "Excuse me," I gasped.  
  
"Oh hon," she sighed as she slide back across the table and eased her rather large but back into her chair, "there no point in trying to hide it anymore. I know, we all know."  
  
I giggled nervously and took a deep swig of my chocolate and banana flavored malt. "There's not guy there was just Hojo back in grade nine."  
  
"Come on Kagome," Yuka screeched as she rolled her eyes. This time her screeching got some attention from the people in the next booth over they stopped eating and asked for Yuka to shut up or leave. "I mean Hojo that was back in grade nine. That was three years ago."  
  
"So," I cleared my throat. "Maybe I was in love with him."  
  
"No, not Hojo, he was an ass. And you didn't act like you where in love when you were with him. You were always gone and when ever you were with him you weren't there," she smiled knowingly and waited me for me to respond.  
  
"There's no one Yuka," I glanced down at my watch as casually as possible and prayed to god that she wouldn't notice my shaking had. "I have to go."  
  
She smiled again. She knew that she'd caught me. "Yea I think it's about time that I go to. Do you want a ride home?"  
  
"Um," I slide out of my seat and grabbed my purse "I think I'll just walk home."  
  
"Are you sure?" she got up and took her keys out of her purse. "You're right on my way home."  
  
"NO," I yelled as I put my hands up. The people sitting behind us looked up again. "Hey I really gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that I was out the door. I heard Yuka call my name but by then I was already out the door  
  
"So she knows," I thought to myself. "She's probably known the whole time and just waited to see what I'd do. Well, I'm not telling her anything." I smiled to myself smugly as I walked up my driveway.  
  
"Hey ma," I yelled I steeped into the house.  
  
"She's not here," a squeaky voice yelled from inside of the kitchen.  
  
I walked down the hall, "Souta, where's mom?" I pulled out a chair and sat down at the kitchen table staring at the piles of mail piled in front of my chair.  
  
Souta had transformed a lot from his younger years. He'd grown tall and was filling in nicely. The girls were constantly coming over or calling. My mother had said that Souta looked a lot like dad. Although at the moment Souta did not look like the hottie that all the girls thought he was. He was in his dirt-covered sweat stained soccer uniform. "Uh, she had to go to some meeting. For umm," he tapped his dirt caked cleat on the linoleum floor. "I don't remember for what, but she should be home late."  
  
"Souta, take off you cleats mom would kill you if she were here."  
  
"But she's not. SO maybe that's why my shoes are on," he rolled his eyes "God Kagomes "for someone who travels back in time your not to sharp sometimes."  
  
"Souta, please shut up."  
  
Author's note:  
Im sorry that I stopped mid-story I'm just not exactly sure where I want to go with it. If you have any suggestions on where I should go with it then help, Because I am in desperate need of it! 


End file.
